The present invention relates to a class of fully-cyclized aromatic-polyimides prepared from an alkyl substituted 4,4,-methylene-bisaniline and 3,3',4,4'-biphenyltetracarboxylic dianhydride (BPDA) which are soluble in aprotic solvents.